1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antenna structures, and particularly to a multiband antenna structure and a wireless communication device using the multiband antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
To communicate in multi-band communication systems, a bandwidth of an antenna of a wireless communication device such as a mobile phone should be wide enough to cover frequency bands of the multi-band communication systems. In addition, because of the miniaturization of the wireless communication device, available space for the antenna is reduced and limited. Therefore, it is necessary to design the antenna having the wider bandwidth within the reduced and limited space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.